


【卡樱】Fair trade

by Mycrofatty



Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, Depression, F/M, Suicide Attempt
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:01:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25780249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mycrofatty/pseuds/Mycrofatty
Summary: 春野樱的心里有一把天平，所以，你在这里得到的都是等值等价的东西。现代Paro
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Hatake Kakashi, Haruno Sakura/Hatake Kakashi
Kudos: 10





	【卡樱】Fair trade

Fair Trade  
Warning：有对于抑郁心态的描写，注意避让

Summary：  
春野樱的心里有一把天平，所以，你在这里得到的都是等值等价的东西。  
现代Paro

1.  
旗木卡卡西站在（前）学生的家门外已经是晚上十二点，这位三十好几的特别行动处处长还住在单身公寓，而春野樱——这位几年前决然离开第七行动小组，转业当上外科手术医师的孩子都已经有了独栋房屋。  
卡卡西不得不感叹行动处分配的宿舍萧条，尤其在小组里唯一一位可心的女学生离开后，他的公寓也再没人会突然闯入搞偷袭式的大扫除。郊外的风比城市要冷一些，卡卡西点燃了带着的烟，继续以一种稳定的频率按着门铃。  
他有多久没见樱了？这个有着亮眼的粉色头发碧色眼瞳的女孩，是第七行动小组里同他关系最亲密的人，宇智波家的小子追随哥哥的脚步去了重洋外当卧底，鸣人现在也能够独立带队，卡卡西从组长升至部长再到处长，在樱面前，却还是那个吊儿郎当，连集合时间都不好好遵守的老师。  
上次见女孩是在两年前，见面的地点从拉面馆变成了居酒屋，女孩坐在暖洋洋的吧台灯光下冲他挥手，那时候他突然想起了玄间闲聊时和他说过的：“嘛，不管是什么女孩，总会长成有人想亲吻的女人的。”彼时卡卡西还会抱着本亲热天堂懒洋洋地警告他：“特别处有对变态的惩处规定。”这一刻却也不得不赞同起老友的话来。  
春野樱不该成为行动处培养的武器，而该像这样，顾盼都是风情，做一朵再娇嫩不过的花，也不枉费他往日对这朵花的诸多保护。  
“唉，老师真是老人家了，怎么来得越来越迟了？”樱熟稔地递过来一杯梅子酒，倒满小小的酒盏。卡卡西难得放松的接过：“是啊，老师我年纪大了，现在记性也不好，这么偏僻的居酒屋，很容易迷失的呀。”  
“是吗？可是井野告诉我，这可是附近最热闹的居酒屋了。”碧绿的眼里露出点疑惑的神情，丝毫没发现自己被审问的春野樱很是疑惑地打量四周。  
卡卡西满意地勾起嘴角，看来他的学生并非熟客，带着面罩的男人敲了敲樱面前的桌子，将她的酒换成一杯清茶。  
“什么嘛，老师，我明明早就可以喝酒了！”樱的注意力被转移了过来，像个孩子似的两颊因为气愤染上一层薄薄的粉色。  
居酒屋旖旎的气氛并没有影响到那次会面，就像同之前一样的，樱负责絮絮叨叨的谈天说地，卡卡西间或插嘴说上几句自己的任务和见闻。  
唯一不同的，是春野樱为他满上最后一点梅子酒后说的话。  
她的微笑看上去纯粹又满足，卡卡西很久很久没看过那个笑容了，她说：“老师，我要去当一名无国界医生。”  
卡卡西后悔过，直到很多年后，虽然不被允许，但他依旧后悔着。可能是因为酒精，也可能是因为那个笑容——他只在与宇智波佐助相关的消息里，看过那个笑容，于是他想也没想地问了一句：“是因为佐助吗？”  
樱的眼神，看上去好像，被背叛了。但那个眼神也就出现了一秒，或许更短，然后她又重拾那个微笑：“不是呀老师，我早就说过，佐助君的生活和我已经没有关系了嘛。”  
可女孩以前说这话的时候喝得醉醺醺的，还要靠他扛回家，趴在他背上说出口的宣言除了赌气，好像也听不出一丝清醒的成分。  
卡卡西理性地略过这段记忆，转而和女孩谈论起她将要踏足的土地和要办的事情上。  
那夜卡卡西送樱到她家门口，月色下她浅淡的发色有些灰暗，那双漂亮的，有着温暖的光的眼睛笑着注视他：“我要离开了，鸣人那家伙可就多托老师照看了，拉面虽然好吃，天天这么吃，一点也不健康。”  
卡卡西点点头，银色头发的男人手插在裤袋里，似乎在摸索还剩下的一支烟。却又听她交代到：“还有老师，老师的宿舍没我去清理，可不能像以前那么邋遢，也常常和鸣人一起吃饭吧，多一个人聊天的话，心情会变好的呀。”  
卡卡西摸到了那支烟，他的喉咙有些发痒，可能是晚风带来了周围不知名的花香，他需要一些苦的尼古丁味道来驱散那股香气。  
“老师无聊的时候也别抽烟了，以为我不知道吗？老师外套上的烟味可没洗掉呢。”  
“嘛，这可不是我能控制的，处长可不是轻松的位置。”  
樱瞪了他一眼，他们之间那些若即若离的距离感一下又消失了，她像个管家婆一样：“老师就会找借口。都已经是大叔了，还是注意点身体吧，我可不想回来在医院见到老师。”  
女孩在昏暗的路灯，和同样昏暗的月色下，冲他微笑：“那么老师，就以后再见啦。”

2.  
他将烟头丢到地上踩灭，而还是没有人来应门。寻常人都应该开始怀疑是不是主人不在家，或者是睡得太熟没法应门。而旗木卡卡西还是固执地，像个机器人一般地按着门铃。  
他的耐心很足，但是他害怕里面的人不能再等，于是他靠在门边对里面说：“小樱，如果不来开门的话，老师可是会一直站在这里的哦。”  
他语气平淡得好像下一句话女孩就会冲出来，怒气满满地冲他吼：“老师你是变态吗?”  
可事实是房间里只有窸窸窣窣的响动，但这一点响动，也比刚刚寂静一片的空洞要来得安慰。  
“呐，小樱可不是真的喜欢站在门外的痴汉吧？我记得小樱也没和我说过喜欢这种类型啊？难道是老师年纪太大了，跟不上你们这些年轻人的审美了？”  
里面的声音又停了，卡卡西的心情难得轻松了一些：“喂，樱，老师可是可以徒手开门的人，你也不想明天找人来修门吧。”  
终于响起了渐近的脚步声，卡卡西站近了一些，然后那扇他如何也按不开的门，终于打开了一个缝隙。  
春野樱疲惫又冷淡的脸从门后露了出来。  
卡卡西毫不留情地撞门进去，仿佛没看见她红肿的眼睛和鼻头，也没瞧见她抗拒的神色。  
“老师够好吧，一听见你回来了，我就给你带了你最爱的那家红豆丸子汤，两年没见，小樱听力倒是变差了，我敲了这么久门，红豆丸子汤都凉了。怎么，战地的炮响比以前训练的枪响更大声，把小樱的耳朵都震出问题了吗？”  
樱似乎在努力调动自己能够使用的肌肉模拟出一个微笑，只是与成品差之甚远，有几块肌肉拒绝合作，于是微笑变成非常努力但却并不成功的赝品。  
卡卡西转身时似乎没有看到这个赝品，只是将落在他身后几步的樱往前拉。  
“不想喝吗？”他将小樱拉到桌边坐下，把勺子塞到她的手里。  
春野樱皱了皱眉头，似乎连拿勺子的力气都没有，但是她望向卡卡西温和注视着她的眼神，又改了主意，将勺子接过喝了一口。  
“很甜。”她开口，然后将勺子放了下去。  
“老师……很晚了，该回去了。”她坐在那里，卡卡西这才有机会仔细看她。  
两年不见，她樱色的长发已经剪短了，面目倒是出落得越发精致，只是看上去十分憔悴。  
“怎么才来就要赶老师走？老师有这么讨人厌吗？我记得当初小樱可是说过，最喜欢老师了啊。”  
春野樱的目光停滞在某个方向，好像外界的事物同她失去了联络，卡卡西的话就像石子投入大海，再没掀起任何波澜。  
他沉默地注视着女孩的身影，就像注视一幅没有生命的画。然后看着这幅画里的人起身，走向卧房，他把住了门，所以春野樱没法把门关上，她对此也只是皱了皱眉头，然后又躺在床上，蒙着被子，缩成一个婴儿蜷缩于子宫一样的姿势。  
卡卡西坐在她卧房的露台，打开窗户，沉默地抽起烟来。

3.  
春野樱醒来时天还未亮，早春的天气，空气还很湿润，房间里有股尼古丁味道，她感到不适，这才看向露台，那里坐着一个男人——旗木卡卡西。  
男人的名字尚且在她心里还存留记忆和温度，是暖和的，带着甜腻红豆味的。  
他似乎也察觉到她醒了，走到了她的床边：“啊，小樱可和往常一样，是个早睡早起的好孩子。”  
“小樱。”卡卡西的黑色眼眸盯着她，是很戒备的神色：“能陪老师去个地方吗？会给奖励的哦。”  
樱发的女人并没有答话，她穿着一身宽松的睡衣，看上去与出门这件事毫无关系。  
卡卡西没有要求她回答，他只是坐在床边等待，然后确认她毫无反应之后朝她更靠近了一些。  
又过了一会儿，樱才以一个几乎听不清的声调叫道：“老师……”  
就好像溺水的人的呼救和请求，卡卡西没由来的愣住，然后从包里拿出那剂麻醉针。  
他将温暖的手掌抚上了女孩的脖颈，强迫性地让他们对视，银发男人露在外面的一双眼睛笑得弯弯的：“两年不见，小樱又变漂亮了。”  
春野樱的眼睛里一丝亮光也没有，一定是卧室太黑暗的缘故，卡卡西这样想，然后干脆利落地将麻醉针打进女孩的静脉。  
他抱起脱力的女孩像门外走去，像是打趣似的掂了掂重量，然后笑着开口：“老师都快抱不起小樱了。”  
没人回答他，只有记忆里那个会笑着捶他胸膛的小女孩的声音回复着：“是老师变老了吧！以前背着我走完野外任务的时候可是一句抱怨也不会说呢！”  
清脆的，干净的女孩声音好像被这所大大的房子所吸收，卡卡西无处可寻。  
他将春野樱安置在副驾驶，开往了最近的医院。

4.  
卡卡西被叫来医院是四天后，他和主治医师聊了半个小时，才去病房看春野樱。  
医院纯白的窗帘被风吹开，阳光很好，樱粉色头发的女孩坐在床上看着窗外，卡卡西轻声叫她：“樱。”  
春野樱转过了头，她似乎为卡卡西出现在这个地方疑惑了一会儿，然后露出一个真心实意的微笑：“老师怎么有空来？不是说处里的事务多得连亲热天堂都没空看了吗？”  
女孩惯会的调笑语气生动活泼，她的眼睛也不再是一潭死水。卡卡西愣在那里，仿佛几天前他看见的那个连微笑都做不好的春野樱是个公司开发的仿生机器人，而正品好好地端坐在床上，已经有两年都没有见过。  
“嘛，再怎么忙也要来看我的美女学生，小樱在老师心里可是很重要的哦。”卡卡西终于抬起脚步走到她床边，银发的男人低头问：“小樱喜欢医院吗？”  
“不喜欢。”女孩撅起嘴回答，仿佛在撒娇，就像她固执要喝一碗红豆丸子汤，要吃一块蛋糕，而不是吞咽食之无味的饭团。  
“那还不快收拾东西，老师送你回去。”卡卡西揉乱女孩的短发，语气温柔又亲近。  
[……病人较高的行动能力以及侦察技能让我们的工作很难做。]  
[……如果能找到安保能力更高的医院，我想对春野小姐来说是个更好的选择。]  
做了什么啊，这小鬼，明明是整个小组里最不让人操心的小孩，怎么能让主治医师和他说出这种话来？  
“卡卡西老师，卡卡西老师？”  
卡卡西后知后觉发现樱在叫他：“怎么了，小樱？”  
“老师一直在发呆唉，这样驾驶是很危险的哦。”小樱如同往常一样喜欢批判他的不安全不健康生活习惯，卡卡西点了点头：“嗯，那下次就让小樱来开车吧。”  
“老师是又想奴隶我吗？”  
“啊，被发现了呀……”  
他的肩膀被锤了一记，啧，这熟悉的怪力。“别乱动，不然伤口会裂开哦。”卡卡西用没有握住方向盘的手捏了捏女孩包得严严实实的手腕。  
“小樱这伤口是怎么来的？”  
“唉？应该是不小心划到的吧。”  
是啊，不小心打晕了保卫，从密不透风的密闭式病房逃出来，又不小心拿刀割开自己的皮肤，被找到时差点医院报警。  
卡卡西这才意识到春野樱也是他手把手训练出来的特工，不管他如何保护如何避让，女孩还是义无反顾地将每项训练做到最好，甚至就算离开小组后，依旧记着自己属于特工的本能。  
“小樱有什么想见的人吗？”  
[熟悉的环境和朋友也许能让她更好地获得安全感，对于药物治疗的抵抗性也没那么强。现在春野小姐已经有了对于服药的应激反应，对她的病情……并不好。]  
“鸣人那家伙一直吵着要去见你，佐助最近也会回来，不是一直吵着很久没有小组聚餐了吗？樱不愿意见一见？”  
他侧目看着副驾驶女孩的神色，樱紧紧地抓住安全带，头低垂着看不分明。  
“唔，鸣人那家伙肯定很忙吧，佐助君也有自己的事，我一个人也可以活得很好啊，不用叫他们过来了。“  
“不对。“卡卡西的握在方向盘上的手指突然松开，然后敲了旁边女孩的一记脑门。  
“是樱和我一起生活哦。“

5.  
“行动处的宿舍要翻修吗？老师这么多年，怎么还没换地方住?“  
“所以说啊，还好樱的房子够大嘛！“  
春野樱停下把食物塞进冰箱的动作，很是无奈的看了自己的老师一眼，然后从食品袋里拎出两条秋刀鱼：“老师中午吃秋刀鱼吗？我来下厨吧！“  
卡卡西接过她手里的鱼：“算了吧小樱，老师的厨艺可比你强多了，你也不想吃了饭闹肚子吧？“  
他背对着女孩，将厨房放置的刀具一概放到自己面前，装出要认真挑选的模样。  
樱没有回话，等到他觉得有些不对劲转头看她时，她坐在了餐桌旁，托着腮，朝他笑着说：“哦，那就拜托老师啦。“  
一天过得很平常，如果不是卡卡西忙着给樱家里的瓷碗和玻璃杯上锁的话，也许他可以把这当作休假。  
“老师不是最讨厌看这种推理片了吗？“  
“哦，樱家里难道会有老师喜欢看的碟片？“  
“……变态不许住我家！”  
春野樱的厨房成了她的禁区，夜晚的前半段她和卡卡西一起陷在沙发里看碟片，男人丢给她一床毛毯，樱很大度的分了一半给他。  
电影里情节跌宕，可惜有位观影者心不在焉，卡卡西盯着屏幕眯着眼好像要睡着，春野樱倒是在紧张情节时会紧紧抓住盖着的毛毯，有时候动作太大会让身旁男人的肩膀露在外面迎接室内略低的空气，这时候卡卡西才会点评一下剧情的无聊与装备的落后，然后自顾自地抢过毛毯，再次把自己包裹起来。  
夜宵是红豆丸子汤——再一次的，春野樱对于卡卡西提出的“一定要喝完哦“这个要求也没意义提出任何疑惑，在要洗澡前也乖乖地让卡卡西给她的纱布外裹上保鲜膜。  
“老师可以用外面那间浴室哦。“她笑咪咪地补充。  
卡卡西洗漱完后接了处里的电话，请了一个长假，交代了几句最近工作安排:“喂，鹿丸，好歹也得让我有个假期吧？“  
那边传来男人冷静的回话：“如果处长平时也能有同样恳切的心情来处理事务，相信您的假期还会更多的。“  
“你是在指责上司吗？“  
那边沉默了一下，似乎懒得理会他的胡搅蛮缠：“井野很担心小樱，就拜托处长了。“  
卡卡西散漫的应答后挂了电话，樱的家很安静，同她本人活泼好动的性格大相径庭。住在这么安静的地方，她会觉得不习惯吗？  
等他察觉到浴室里已经太久没有动静已经过了半个小时。  
主卧的浴室门反锁着，里面没有一点水声。卡卡西略过敲门这个步骤，一脚踹开了门。  
浴室里的水雾已经消去了很多，春野樱的头发还在往下滴水，她仰面躺在浴缸里，灯光是暖黄色，而浴缸里的水是淡粉色。到这里卡卡西还能欺骗自己也许他的学生喜欢用一切不一样的泡泡浴，可惜地上有一大片碎玻璃，是刚刚收缴行动的漏网之鱼，其中一片上还沾着已经变成暗红色的血迹。  
女孩赤裸的身体泡在水里，等他捞出需要紧急处理的手臂时，过度浸泡的皮肤已经起了皱。他快速缝合着又被割开的伤口，那些本该是鲜红的皮肉已经略微泛白，透出一种病态的粉色。春野樱靠在缸沿闭着眼睛，仿佛安眠一般放松的模样让他的心突然刺痛起来。  
唯一值得庆幸的是，樱的决定做得有些迟，所以送到医院时，医生说只要输血就没有大碍，卡卡西坐在病房外的长椅上彻夜未眠，在输血完毕后，抱起仍在熟睡的春野樱又向医院外走去。

6.  
春野樱是在自家的客房醒来的，因为没人居住过所以有些积灰的墙角占据了她的视线，然后才是趴在她床边睡着的银发男人。  
“喂，老师……“她轻轻地推了推男人的肩膀，已经是什么时候了，太阳为什么已经开始下沉？  
“我也没有无理取闹到要霸占老师的房间的地步吧？”她惊讶地盯着卡卡西，为他刚刚的说辞震惊——就好像昨晚那个将玻璃杯包裹在衣服里沉默地摔碎，又安然地奔赴死亡的人并不是她一样。  
“看来樱是喜欢客房的床啊，那我也只能勉为其难的去睡沙发了。”旗木卡卡西很自然地给她递了杯水，樱才察觉到自己口渴地几乎难以开口说话。  
“什么嘛……绝对不是这样，我会好好睡我自己的房间的。”  
“樱在自己的床上睡不好吗？”男人锐利的目光注视着他，在旗木卡卡西开始带队以前，他是处里最好的特工和审讯官，这一点并没有因为时间流逝而改变。  
春野樱转开了头，开始看自己手上缠上的纱布：“啊，会吧，可能是要倒时差所以……“  
“啊，那樱就在这张床上睡吧，昨晚看你睡得很好呢。“卡卡西笑着揉了揉她的头发：”快起床吃饭吧！“  
事情在春野樱搬入客房后逐渐好了起来，女孩被允许插手厨房准备的菜肴，外出时也不再拿重重叠叠的衣物把自己的脸裹起来，甚至，还接受了来自井野的探访。  
尽管金发的女人一进门就拿泪水把她重重淹没，她却还是很好脾气地顺毛：“井野猪真的把脸哭肿了可就不好看了啊。“  
“都是你……干嘛回来不接我电话，我说要去看伯父伯母你也不回复我，你害我担心死了，宽额樱。“  
樱的表情在这句话当中有些许僵硬，卡卡西那时躺在沙发上看亲热天堂，显然对这对发小很放心的模样，所以他没有注意到。  
等到晚餐后将井野送上鹿丸来接她的车，卡卡西才转身回到家里：“为什么不把井野留下来？她看上去不太想要离开你。“  
樱坐在沙发上，抱着双膝，电视的灯光在她的脸上映出明亮的光斑，一时间卡卡西也看不清她的眼神。  
“把她留下的话，我会让她很担心吧……“  
卡卡西深吸了一口气，然后坐到了她身边：“小樱，你只是病了而已。“  
病了吗？她仰头看着坐在她身旁的，她的保护者，无形的监护人，她的老师。  
“只要接受治疗，樱就会好起来的。“  
是吗？  
“所以樱要吃药吗？“  
雪白的药片摊在他的手心，春野樱将头靠了过去，像是宠物一样的，吃掉了男人手心的药。  
向来喜怒不为人知的旗木卡卡西坐在那里，注视着女孩在他的手心舔走药片，后知后觉地感受到手心微痒的触感，那是她的舌头与手掌的皮肤接触留下的感觉。  
他低头看去时，以为女孩已经挪开视线，但其实她还停留在那里，唇与他的手掌只有一寸的距离，抬眼看他。  
那双总是含着笑容注视着他的眼睛平静得彻底，仿佛刚才的事只是错觉。  
卡卡西收回手，从沙发上站起身来：“小樱吃药怎么都不喝水呢？老师去给你端水来。”  
樱只是沉默地看着他动作，顺从地接过水，仿佛没有察觉到男人的神情里的错愕和纠结，又将注意力投放到电视上的无聊节目。  
卡卡西长长地呼出一口气，半跪在了她的身前：“水喝完了吗？”  
女孩拿不可思议的眼神看他，将杯子放到他手上，然后任他把水杯放上茶几。卡卡西惯有的漫不经心的眼神消失了，他看起来专注得彻底，甚至还有些陌生的温情，她还从未见过这种眼神，在卡卡西的身上，感觉有些奇怪。  
然后有略高的温度贴上了她的脖子，那是卡卡西的手掌，再然后，卡卡西的嘴唇隔着布料贴了上来。  
还好卡卡西刚刚把水杯拿走，要不然她的沙发就要遭殃了，这是春野樱的第一想法。  
“果然是小孩子，亲吻也不知道张嘴吗？”卡卡西的眼睛笑得像弯月牙，说话时的热气都好像打到她脸上。  
“老师……老师带着面罩，张嘴有什么用？”樱的脸一下子红了起来，羞怯的，漂亮的脸，配着她躲闪的神色，卡卡西不得不承认，春野樱的确变成了非常吸引人的女人。  
“啊，樱是说，取下面罩就可以了吗？”男人修长的指节附上了脸，像是诱惑般的，一点苍白的皮肤从黑色的布料下露了出来。  
春野樱没法抵抗这诱惑。  
于是男人漂亮得过分的脸出现在了她的面前，因为常年不接触日照，所以看上去有些病态的白，一道很长的伤疤横梗在左半张脸，但却让他看上去更有几分凌厉的美感。  
“呐，樱，该张嘴了。”  
不知不觉男人的唇又贴到了她的唇上，樱的眼睛睁得很大，未等她反应，她的唇就被男人的舌头探开了。  
她的手本来打算推拒，却被卡卡西握在了手里，于是另一只被纱布包裹的，难以使力的手也自然地搭在男人的肩膀上。  
……什么啊，这熟练地动作。  
男人的唇舌温和地将她的一切掌握控制，樱毫无知觉地被攻占领土，然后她突然醒悟，用生涩地动作找回主动权，还坏心地咬了卡卡西的下唇一口。  
卡卡西吃痛地皱了皱眉，却任由樱握住他的衣领，朝他靠得越来越近，将所有吐息都相互交换。  
他在女孩青涩的动作下低低笑出了声。  
电视还在放着，室内只剩下黏腻的水声。

7.  
第一次亲吻后的第二天，春野樱答应了漫无目的的散步——往常卡卡西都需要用超市采购这样的借口骗她出门。  
在急匆匆来往的人群里，卡卡西牵住了她的手，一步一步地走着圈。  
“老师和女生约会过吗？”  
……沉默。  
“没有啊……也怪不得，约会也就只是拉我出来散步。”  
走在她前面半步的男人顿了顿，握着她的手紧了紧，就听见背后的女孩笑了起来：“唉，卡卡西老师原来是没谈过恋爱的老男人啊。”  
头发又被揉乱了……  
“没大没小的。”  
她想要停止这么无休止的机械化走路，明明卡卡西是出了名的体力差，为什么还能拉着她走这么远，太阳太大了，她讨厌这么刺眼的阳光，总是会让她想到那个红色头发的男人。  
[“唉，春野医生，你会为我痛吗？”]  
[“我只有一个请求，为我痛吧，一辈子都要为我痛。”]  
要怎么一生都为一个人痛呢？  
[“总是追逐着别人，春野医生，你身上总是充满着别人的印记呢，不知道是什么人？比父亲母亲还要可贵的人吗？那为什么，不能打上我的印记呢？”]  
别说了。  
她是春野家养出来的孩子吗？她的父母会为她的今天开心吗？会为这个抛下家和一切温暖离开，然后再也认不出痕迹的女儿骄傲吗？  
“樱。”她的手又被捏了一下，这才恍恍惚惚地抬头看着面前的男人。  
他们站在一家蛋糕店的橱窗前，像两位连糕点都买不起的穷鬼一样站了很久，但是男人只是轻飘飘地问：“喜欢哪个口味？”  
最后他们提了一盒巧克力核桃味的蛋糕回家。  
卡卡西就躺在沙发上看着坐在地上的樱吃蛋糕，那只被纱布裹起来的手垂在她的身侧。  
她能感受到开心吗？  
吃饭和做爱是唯二能产生多巴胺的事件，他不知道在什么时候注视着樱复习医书时曾看到过这句话。  
这个哭着的时候很大声，之后却总会放晴的女孩，不该叫樱的，只要有一阵风过，樱花就会被吹落，而她，似乎就算下起雷雨，也能够找到第二天太阳升起来的方向。  
她会开心吗？往嘴里塞着蛋糕的樱就像很久之前第一次出任务的小孩，那个时候她多大，十六岁还是十七岁，行动处要年纪这么小的特工来干嘛？卡卡西在接过第七组的训导任务时就开始腹诽。  
纠葛于各类地下组织的宇智波家族的幼子，领头上司的儿子漩涡鸣人，但是这个女孩，从哪里来的，怎么会有双亲俱全的人走进了这里，她知道自己要拿起枪，去做一个夺取别人生命的工具吗？学院筛选出这些孩子，即使在今天，也只是为了让他们平白的手上沾满鲜血吗？  
她好像被什么东西裹挟着进来，但却像个白痴囚徒一样被困在这里还帮人数钱，只想成为一把更好的，更锋利的刀。  
卡卡西曾见过这样的神色，于是他对待女孩越发小心起来，用一种无视般的溺爱指出女孩应该走的路。  
呐，任务太苦了，守夜太累，这条路太远，我来救你，我来帮你，我来背你。  
你瞧，要是你换一条路的话，会有可以去的地方。  
卡卡西以推离她梦想的方式让她退出，因为他还会做那个噩梦，总是半夜起床反复地洗手，直到痛得破皮，才带上手套入睡。  
“樱吃相可真差。”他手指擦掉女孩唇边的巧克力酱，春野樱已经不能称作女孩了，她早就脱离了少女的年纪。  
那是什么剥夺了她获得那些快乐的能力，只能将意志维系于小小的药片，和他紧紧拽着的手上呢？  
你感觉得到快乐吗？卡卡西在心里这样问到，他扯下了面罩，唇印上了樱的唇周，然后极尽温情的舔舐。  
巧克力味的，他的T恤被紧紧地抓住了，卡卡西低头看时，樱露出笨拙的类似恳求的神色，就像是面具裂开了缝隙。  
她在请求，带有抗拒意味的那种。并非是抗拒卡卡西或者这种亲密，她在抗拒着卡卡西亲密背后的目的。  
因为这种目的她已经痛苦过一次，她离开了行动处，转而进入医学院进修，也没有留在行动处的医疗部而去医院当了医生。  
放开我吧，别这样，就让我走一次，固执的，会错的，走下去会粉身碎骨的路。  
但卡卡西只是抬起了她的下巴，将吻移到她的唇上。  
那些抵抗的力量在绵长的吻里消失了，尽管吻的一方在前半程几乎都在装死，但奈何另一方在扮演一个十足十的好情人，他舔舐的力度足以夺走樱的全部呼吸，缺氧让她不得不用鼻腔吸气，生理性的泪水涌出眼眶，女孩软在了他的怀里，像一只受足了爱抚的，懒洋洋的猫。于是卡卡西又的寸进尺地掀开女孩宽松家居服的下摆，任自己感知手掌下的细腻肌肤。  
樱的一只手用以抵抗男人不停朝她倾斜的上半身，于是固定在卡卡西的肩膀，以一种难以察觉的力道抵御着，而摩挲她后腰的那只手上有因常年持枪长出的茧，让她越发敏感的在男人的抚摸下发抖，躲避那只手意味着她不得不更贴近面前男人的怀抱。  
于是卡卡西得逞了，又一次的，樱朝他的怀里靠去，而他的吻得寸进尺地吮得女人舌根发痛，她发出的呜咽也被吃走，一并被吻掉的还有男人解开她文胸的时候她发出了略高声调的尖叫。  
等到怀里的人真正意义上变成了一滩水，卡卡西才满意地放过，现在女孩紧紧地贴着他，将头埋在他的肩颈处喘息，卡卡西锁住她的腰肢，另一只手依旧放肆的摸索樱的皮肤。从后背转至小腹，意识到女孩扭动着的些许抗拒，于是他又低头亲吻樱还露在外面的，红彤彤的耳垂。  
樱的吐息仿佛透过衣物让他的肩颈沾上了水汽，她像只小动物一样在他的怀里呜咽，是脆弱的美的可以触碰的，卡卡西觉得自己的裤子有些发紧。  
“樱不喜欢吗？”怀里的女孩紧紧抓着他T恤的衣领，也不知道是在点头还是摇头。于是他的手得寸进尺地覆上女孩胸前的软肉，怀里的人又抖了一下，紧紧地把自己的滚烫的脸贴在他的胸膛。  
“啊，樱害羞了啊。”男人用随意的语气调笑，手上动作却丝毫不停，他揉捏那团软肉，用指头反复揉搓着她的乳尖，直至那乳珠被他搓弄得颤巍巍的立起，他才如法炮制地蹂躏另一半的乳房。  
樱轻轻抓了抓男人过于蓬松弄得她发痒的头发，然后一双湿漉漉的碧眸对上卡卡西温和的眼，她对面前这张英俊得过头的脸还是有些陌生，于是她放任自己拿唇舌去感知。  
怀里的女人依偎着亲吻他的下巴，后来是唇，再后来是那道伤疤，卡卡西笼着她的手紧了紧，然后那只揉捏她乳房的手一路下滑，探进了她的裤子。  
“樱湿了呢。”他的指尖碰到女人私处，带来湿润的触感，亲吻他的女人又急又羞地瞪了他一眼，潮红的面容和湿润的眸子没有一点威慑力。  
但是她吮吸他的舌头以此封住卡卡西的话，卡卡西也只得笑着接受，同时他的手探进她的甬道，揉着捏着软热的穴肉，在带出更多花蜜后，他用两根手指磨搓着阴蒂，女孩逞强的吮吸他下唇的动作被迫终止，只得贴近他的脸喘息。  
也许……是梦也不一定？樱失神地想着，却被身下男人用力的顶入换回了神智。  
太深了，她的花穴紧缩着夹着嵌在其中的肉棒，抱着她的男人喘息声又重了几分：“樱在走神，是老师技术不够好吗？”  
在说什么话啊？她抬头对上卡卡西调笑的眼神，报复似的用力收缩自己的花穴，男人的呼吸乱了节奏，双臂用力抬起她，抽离时男人的硕大摩擦过她的敏感点，仿佛也一同抽掉了她的力气，然后又重重撞入，她被锁在男人的阴茎上，只能任凭他肆虐地撞开她敏感至极的宫口，撑满她痉挛的甬道，用打桩似的速度带来的快感几乎要摧毁她的理智，她是被占有的被包容的，樱苦苦地咬住下唇不想泄露一点呻吟，却被男人大力吮吸她的乳肉的动作打乱思绪。  
当她醒悟过来自己在小声啜泣时，室内的空气已经仄逼到只剩他们两人可以呼吸，卡卡西的龟头擦过花穴里敏感的软肉直直抵上花心，穴里分泌的粘液越发多了起来，让活塞运动带上淫靡的水声，更不提男人的囊袋每次都会重重拍上她娇嫩的穴肉，她的那里一定又红又肿。  
“很喜欢吗？樱一直在吸我呢。”卡卡西说的是实话，花穴的尽头仿佛有一个小口一直在吮吸着他的硕大，每每撞开那些痉挛着的湿热的穴肉，怀里的女孩都会轻颤着将他越缠越紧，还会求饶似的呼唤：“老师……”，却只能平白增添他插入的力道和速度。  
汹涌得可怕的欲望席卷了交缠着的两人，卡卡西用大力的动作增加着两人通往高潮的快感，直至女孩浑身发抖，连同花穴也频繁的痉挛起来，他才彻底放开动作，用几十下几乎将女孩抬起又放下的快速顶弄作为向高潮的最后冲刺。  
一大股滚烫的花蜜直直浇上他的顶端，在一片湿热当中，他也在女孩的甬道里射了出来。

8.  
现在卡卡西有了名正言顺进入春野樱浴室的理由。好在浴室的浴缸足以容纳两个人，他懒散地斜靠在浴缸里，樱坐在他的怀里背对着他。  
性事之后房间里的温度骤然冷了下来，即使是泡在温热的水里，卡卡西也能感觉到周围的温度在流失。物品被蒙上了毫不起眼的灰色，除了面前人的粉色短发，还是鲜活的，尘世的一部分。  
他想起不久前见到女孩安睡于浴缸的模样，她的血管还在跳动吗，是温热的吗，还是像那天一样，就像把生命流尽了似的，只剩下粉白的皮肉和稀释的血。多狠心的孩子啊，即使知道自己就坐在一门之隔的地方，随时会闯入，还是毅然决然的放他去面对那一幕。  
卡卡西吻上了面前人的脖颈，只是为了感受颈动脉的跳动。  
“唉，会吃到香波的哦？”女孩在他的怀里微微扭动。这个吻结束得很快，卡卡西又放松自己躺回浴缸，漫不经心地答道：“嗯，是苦的。”  
这一夜他们并肩入睡，尽管客房的床狭窄得不像能装下两个平躺的人。  
卡卡西因为生物钟醒来时天色还很早，他小心翼翼地下床洗漱，等到会到客厅的时候，一个穿戴整齐的春野樱坐在那里等他，手里还握着一杯带着热气的饮品——大概是热巧克力，因为在他锁上橱柜时看到过，她额前的碎发有些沾上了水渍，樱笑着冲他扬了扬手里的钥匙，卡卡西认出来是她主卧的浴室钥匙。  
“老师要去墓园吗？一起吧？”  
他最为可心的好学生如今也变成了最为糟心的一个，程度与那位一直在给他添麻烦的鸣人和一直不知所踪的佐助比也相差无几。  
“百合摆在这里还是那里？啊，这只开得更好，不如给琳前辈吧。”  
一定是睡得太少了头才会这么疼，卡卡西无奈地揉额角：“樱，放在那里就好。”  
他那麻烦的，看他无奈的样子幸灾乐祸的学生终于找回了些许良心：“唔，这里风太大了，我去那边等老师吧。”  
春野樱站在一棵树下，注视着微微驼着背的低声自言自语的银发男人背影。  
总是一个人来这吗？来了多久，又要像这样活下去多久呢？  
“……麻烦，……找你……到时候……”那些倾诉音量太低，春野樱并听不清楚。卡卡西老师他，是不是在等待着什么力量把他也推向那些冰冷的，定格住微笑的墓碑，而并非等待那只该把他拉到温暖的尘世的手呢?  
“老师。”有人拉了拉他的衣袖，卡卡西转头看时，樱露出近似羞赫的神色：“我饿了，可以去便利店吗？”  
卡卡西在心里叹了口气，他扫了一眼这些铭刻着他生命的大部分的墓碑。  
总之，还会有很多时间来说这些话的，今天，明天，后天，直到……直到没办法再来为止。  
“走吧。”他抬步向墓园外走去，往常那些温吞的柔和散了一点踪影，剩下坚冰一样遥远的面目隐藏在他散漫的脚步下。  
“吃饭团吗？”  
“不如吃玉子烧吧。”  
“太甜了啊，关东煮呢？”  
“唔，那我要吃三色丸子配关东煮。”  
当卡卡西拿着加热后的饭团站在便利店门口时，女孩把牛奶也塞进了他的手心：“会噎到的吧，老师就这么吃的话。”  
太阳升了起来，来往的，把自己裹在沉闷西服里的上班族挤占了街道，樱穿着一件红色的卫衣站在他身旁微笑，这好像是第一次他感知到清晨的温度，并非留在石头上的夜露的寒意。  
他的学生啊。  
樱往嘴里塞了一整个糯米团子，腮帮鼓鼓的，像只囤食的仓鼠，卡卡西手痒地戳了戳她的面颊。  
让我拉住你吧。

9.  
第二个周的时候，春野樱已经被允许做盐烤秋刀鱼，尽管卡卡西请假的理由很正当，但特别行动处不能因为处长失职而停摆，于是鹿丸将大批的公务送到了春野樱的家，顺便带来井野的问候，还有那些花朵。  
“天天送百合老师不会觉得有些沉闷吗？井野说这次新进的黄玫瑰是最好的哦。”  
“这次是满天星，哇，真漂亮，我也要留下一束。”  
行至第五天，卡卡西在接收公文的时候非常无奈地询问鹿丸：“井野准备把这里开成花店吗？”  
他永远睿智永远敏捷的助手非常严肃地注视着他：“立刻施行吗？”  
最后他只能无言地接下公文和今日的花——风信子。  
春野樱应该在好转，如果她按时服药，病情会过渡到相对平缓的阶段，所以她获得了自己卧室的钥匙，主卧浴室的门被彻底上了锁，她对此也只是撇了撇嘴，并且将卡卡西即将脱口而出的二十个黄色笑话用指节捏得噼啪作响的拳头堵在嘴里。  
她发病在雨后的夜晚，淅淅沥沥的雨下起时她也只眼神平静地看着窗外，卡卡西闲聊和她提及往事。  
“唉，那都是佐助君要赶路，我可不想被落下。”  
“任务也不是那么急。”  
“佐助君是有了目标就会不顾一切往前的人，下雨与否大概在他眼里没什么区别，鸣人那家伙，什么都不想输给佐助君呀。”  
卡卡西任凭樱帮他整理公文，机械地扫视这些文字的同时，突然想到他们第一次独立出任务的画面，两个在大雨里不管不顾向前走的男孩发了高烧，当他去检查任务完成情况时，只见樱将浸湿的手帕搭在他俩额头，关切地给他们喂水的样子。  
是个很温柔的孩子啊，满怀着爱出现在这个地方的，格格不入的孩子。  
为什么对她这么关心呢？她像琳吗？固执的爱着一个不会回应的人，自顾自的要付出一切，却对其他善意又充满愧疚的加倍回报。  
事到如今，卡卡西不得不承认，琳也许不会做到这样吧。春野樱的温和外表下，是看不见的一腔孤勇，甚至同小组里另外两个孩子相似的决绝。  
雨停在了傍晚，夜空清朗高远，只剩下房檐上的滴水声。  
嘀，哒，嘀，哒。  
[喏，答应我的要求，我就帮你这个忙。]  
[不必担心，春野医生，这是我自己的决定，不是吗？走出这间屋子的话，你还是春野医生。]  
[记得我们的约定哦。]  
嘀，哒，嘀，哒。  
“樱，樱！”  
肩膀上的疼痛将她拉回现实。  
“没事的……没事的老师，只是做噩梦了而已……”  
卡卡西露出来的平静的目光审视着她，春野樱感觉自己剥了衣服然后被扔上处刑台一样赤裸与羞愧。  
“我没事的……”她艰难地咽下喉咙的哽咽。  
“都忘了问。”卡卡西突然笑了一声，他眼角的肌肉变得柔和，像一位提供永远会接纳她的怀抱的人。“小樱这两年在外面，有遇到什么事吗？”  
翠绿的瞳孔失神了一瞬，她放置于卡卡西腿侧的手紧紧地捏住了上衣下摆，她抬头望去，眼神脆弱得彻底，像只迷路的动物一样求助着。  
卡卡西低头，将两人的额头碰到一起，然后在她的面颊上印上了亲昵的吻。  
“遇见了……很可怕的人。”  
这写在两个星期前给卡卡西过目的任务报告上。这份报告的题目是冗长的时间地点以及天马行空的任务命，卡卡西无聊地一眼扫去，视线定格在[人质名单]这一栏，上面写着——“无国界医生组织 春野樱”。他的助手自然也随着他的目光看到了这份报告，然后鹿丸拨通了山中井野的电话。  
再然后，卡卡西出现在了春野樱家的门前。  
“嗯，怎样可怕的人呢？”他收紧了手臂，这样女孩的脸就能埋在他的胸膛里，暂时不用面对雨后的空气。  
“想要操控一切的人。”樱这样呢喃。  
在之后的问题卡卡西没能再得到答案，春野樱的心只能开到这种地步，过度的倾诉不知道打开的是治愈的希望，还是会将一切冲垮的绝望。  
那晚他们睡在沙发上，卡卡西大方地借出自己的手掌捂住樱的耳朵。  
第二天起来时卡卡西感觉到自己肩颈肌肉的酸痛，不得不感叹自己确实是上了年纪。然而更要紧的，是有一团又软又热的东西在他的怀里。  
他睁眼，由于刚刚醒来视野还有些模糊，然后就看到樱色头发的脑袋越靠越近，他的手垂了下去，由女孩的耳侧一路划至腰际。  
温热的吻印在了他的面罩上，压在他身上的樱犹闲不够的，将一只手由他的脖颈侧伸进面罩，布料良好的弹性给予了她动作的空间。  
樱圆钝的手指轻抚他颈部的皮肤，伴随着这些抚摸，一个接一个的吻也印在了那里，然后那手开始上移，拇指轻蹭着他的下颌，布料遮掩下，那里有一颗痣，而吻也紧接着印在了下颌。再然后，是他的唇，樱先吻了一记，然后拇指开始摩挲卡卡西的唇周，仿佛是她吻的另一种形式，樱得寸进尺地用舌尖润湿他唇周的布料，拇指也撬开了他的唇，唾液的湿度和手指挑逗卡卡西舌尖的触感，仿佛他们真的在隔着面罩唇齿相依。  
这个吻不知道持续了多久，樱才终于将拇指抽出，占有他唾液的手指一路划过他的皮肤，待从他的面罩下拿出时已经干干净净。  
樱笑着同他打招呼：“早上好啊，老师!”

10.  
他们对有些话题心照不宣，比如卡卡西执着住在她家的原因，春野樱没有返回医院的原因，就像是两人相约好要放一个长假，地点锁在了春野樱的家。  
像是报复他的失职，鹿丸送来的公文堆得越来越高，在樱主动给他当助手的情况下也要忙到半夜才能结束，卡卡西不得不感叹年轻人的小心眼，同时还要把埋在公文里睡着的春野樱抱到床上。所以第二天鹿丸来接收文件时，往往能看见两张睡眠不足又满带怨念的脸，最终终结于凯和红来找他喝酒，卡卡西瞥了一眼显然准备自己留在家的樱，用一只手将她抱起说：“呐，和我一起去吧！”  
红是最近才从外面回来，对卡卡西的近况不太清楚，但对他的女学生倍感亲近，一定要一起喝一杯才作数。  
卡卡西用手撑着脸，然后将樱手里的杯子换成了清茶：“她不能喝酒。”  
“唉什么嘛，你也太护着你的学生了吧！”微醺的红大咧咧地搂住樱的肩膀，春野樱在她的怀里冲对面的卡卡西微笑。卡卡西也莫名地笑了一下，举起酒杯和旁边第八十次重复要改天拉他出来对练的凯碰了碰杯。  
凯的第二天还有晨练计划，于是在夜色刚刚升起时，他们就在居酒屋门前告别，红拍了拍樱的肩膀，指着卡卡西对她说：“这家伙就拜托你了呀，樱！”  
卡卡西站在那看女人间的低语，那双漂亮的绿色眼睛先是愣愣地看向他，然后慢慢地浸染了漂亮的笑意。霓虹灯在她浅色的瞳孔里反着光，她粉色的短发看上去也十分耀眼，是个漂亮的，属于春天的孩子，卡卡西的手揣在裤兜里，凯在他身旁站定：“还好吗？”  
卡卡西侧目看了他一眼，散漫地答道：“会好的。”  
在回去的路上他问及红说的话，樱支支吾吾的转移话题，最后说到：“老师还不去上班吗？从我家去行动处，开车也就两个小时吧，就算在每天鹿丸来送文件的时候出门，也不会太奇怪吧，毕竟老师每次上班都迟到啊。”  
好像被无情地嫌弃了一波，卡卡西很无奈地抽动嘴角。  
“我去行动处的话，樱一个人在家可以吗？”他低头认真地注视他的学生。  
“老师在小瞧我吗？我可不是什么未成年少女了！”春野樱气鼓鼓地和他对视，多么鲜活的神色，卡卡西都能将这张脸与记忆中那个爱哭又麻烦的小女孩的脸重合。  
“不管小不小瞧，樱的水平都差不多吧！”  
“是说我自理能力低到可以无视的地步吗！”  
眼看就要被她一拳怪力锤飞，卡卡西赶忙握住了她的手腕，温柔地，笑弯了眼地说：“那樱要和我做好约定哦！”  
春野樱是个很守约的人，尽管卡卡西磨磨蹭蹭出门时还有些许担心，留在家里的监控器也没有撤下，担当他踏着月色回去时，春野樱坐在有着暖黄色灯光的餐桌前等他。  
“老师要是没给我带红豆丸子汤的话，就不用换鞋了。”她撑着脸朝他笑。  
卡卡西提在胸膛的那口气才缓缓地舒了出来。  
“有的，多加两把红豆，老师可是记得清清楚楚。”他动作夸张地把外卖袋放在餐桌上，然后拉开凳子坐在她身边。  
“樱做得很好哦。”  
摸摸头，拍拍肩，像是安慰小宠物一样，正在喝汤的春野樱停下动作，侧目看他，然后也伸手拍了拍他的肩膀，摸了摸他的头，老师总是乱蓬蓬的头发，倒是意外之中很柔软呢。  
“卡卡西老师也做得很好哦。”她模仿他的语气说道。  
有人在等他回家，有人和他说做得很好这件事，好像已经是上个世纪的事情。  
卡卡西沉默地坐在那里，然后樱大方地拉住他的手——不是梦境，是真实的温度，“老师要分一点红豆丸子汤吗？虽然这个年纪喝这个容易得糖尿病的说。”  
“我辛辛苦苦给带回来的东西，都不能给我喝一口吗？”  
樱仔细打量他的神情，好像不是在开玩笑啊……。  
抱着心爱的丸子汤露出不舍神情的春野樱看上去就像孩子，卡卡西笑了笑，还真以为要和她抢汤喝啊。  
卡卡西靠了过来，两只手指捏住女孩的后颈让他们面对面，还在纠结到底要不要给卡卡西喝一口红豆汤的樱瞪大眼睛看着低眸注视着她的男人。  
然后就见他立马取下了面罩，接着温热的吻贴了上来，男人的舌头撬开了她防守薄弱的齿关，像是要品尝红豆汤一样，细细地舔舐过每寸。  
对他而言有些甜过头的红豆汤在樱的嘴里恰到好处，是因为这个留下的吗？如果是因为这个留下的，那就把这些都给你吧——吻也好，亲密关系也好，只要你需要的话，我都可以给你。  
樱的回应很微弱，等到这个吻结束，她低头又看向自己的汤碗：“想喝的话，也没必要这样吧……”  
卡卡西低低笑出了声，揉乱了她的头发。  
“嘛，谢谢樱的款待，很好喝呢。”  
“果然是变态吧！”  
又被用力锤了一拳。不过这怪力什么时候能改一改，卡卡西腹诽。

11.  
琳和带土的忌日那天，卡卡西邀请了樱一起去往墓地。  
“都怪樱前段时间去得太勤，今天不去的话，那两个家伙会奇怪吧。”卡卡西抱着两束花懒洋洋地说，樱脸上还有些纠结的神色，不过很快就消失了，她挽住男人还空闲着的手臂走了出去。  
那天晚上他们窝在沙发看一部影片，卡卡西的手无意识的在她的头发里抚摸。  
“像在给警犬顺毛一样喂老师！”也罔顾女孩的种种抱怨。  
“不会很累吗？”有台词音做背景的房间里，樱突然这么问道。卡卡西疑惑地低头看了她一眼，樱的视线还集中在电视上，只是抬眼观察了下他的神色，又继续平静地说道：“卡卡西老师，好像一直在为死人而活着，不会很累吗？”  
真是第一个敢这么和他说话的人啊，朋友们顾及到他的感受，关心是隐忍的，敌人没有和他对话的资格，这带着高高在上的怜悯的语气，还是第一个人。  
客厅突然黑了下来，影片放到了结束，只剩下字幕的光，樱在昏暗的这一点光下似乎朝他笑了笑：“会很累的啊，一直在为不会往前走的人活着。”  
是吗？  
“老师和我做个约定吧！要是我死了的话，老师不能为作为死人的我活着。”  
“在说什么话？”他语气微冷，带着明显的不赞同意味。  
“只是在说假设而已啊。”  
……  
“为死人活着的人生，或者为生者而活的人生有什么差别呢？”  
怀里的人将温暖的手环住了他的腰：“那如果我死了，卡卡西老师不能天天来墓地看我，不能知道我身上发生了什么，不能常常买红豆丸子汤，也不能晚上自己一个人起来洗手哦。”  
卡卡西为她最后一句话哽住，也许前几次他做了噩梦起身时，她是醒着的。  
“还有啊，就是老师不能喜欢上像我这样的人。”  
“我很喜欢樱啊。”  
“我不是在说我啦，是在说像我一样的人！”她拍了拍他的后背，然后从卡卡西的怀抱里抬头：“老师能做到吗？”  
卡卡西没有回答：“你想要自杀吗？樱。”  
他低头注视着女孩的脸，那上面的笑容突然凝固，环抱着他腰侧的手臂也僵硬起来，卡卡西像哄孩子一样轻拍她的背:“不想说的话，可以不说哦。”  
春野樱将自己更用力的埋进他的怀里：“老师，我不能做医生了。”  
“没关系的，樱只是生病了而以，病好之后，还是可以做最优秀的医生。”  
怀里的人只是摇头，他们沉默着，然后一起沉沉睡去。  
后来几天春野樱的情绪明显的消极下去，就像剥离了精心打造的外壳，露出了萎焉的、腐朽的内里，卡卡西只是在相拥时更加用力，直至她吃痛地要挣开怀抱。  
直到有一天清晨，卡卡西醒来时，春野樱已经坐在了客厅，她看向窗外，春天已经到了，有叽喳的雀来房檐筑巢。  
她拉住卡卡西的袖子，抬头的样子就像第一次被他看见在偷偷哭泣，别扭的想要寻找安慰，却有不想被发现的小孩。她请求着：“我好像病了，卡卡西老师。”  
卡卡西静静地看着她，直到她说出下一句：“可以，送我去医院吗？”  
他们在会诊室外告别，春野樱的量表同她表现出来的情况相符，但考虑到她的行动力，医院给她安排了封闭式病房。  
卡卡西将行李袋递给她:“要等着我来接你哦。”  
樱接过行李袋，握了握卡卡西的手，这是个代表合作与交易的姿势，卡卡西没来得及奇怪，就看见女孩在他手背印下了一个虔诚的，珍重的吻。  
“好的。”她简短地回答道，头也不回地，随着护士走近了病房。  
卡卡西见到女孩的背影彻底消失在他面前，才将还空置在外的那只手收了回来，揣在了裤袋里。  
等到他下一次来的话，樱花会开了吧？他在离开时这样想到。  
他没想到的是，这是他最后一次见到春野樱。

12.  
旗木卡卡西并不是第一个得知春野樱死讯的人。  
因为在紧急联络人那一栏，他亲手一笔一划写上去的号码不知道被哪位任性的病人涂改掉了几个，相差的数字拨通了另一位无关者的电话，于是医院不得不打电话给第二顺位的人。  
第二顺位的号码是春野樱之前工作的医院，行动处医疗部的前部长纲手曾在那里工作，一同接到消息的还有就在纲手身旁看她接下那个电话的，春野樱的师姐静音。  
所以，卡卡西自然而然地成为第三个知道春野樱死讯的人。在接到那通消息前，他在宿舍门前收到了一份礼物——一只有着浅黄色毛发的小狗。  
前来送狗的工作人员向他解释这是几周前的订单，只是昨天客户才要求发出，卡卡西知道是谁的订单，订单的主人不久前还捏着他的手抱怨他太爱揉自己的头发。  
“老师这么爱顺毛，又这么招以前处里养的警犬的喜欢，不如去养一条小狗吧？”女孩这样抱怨。  
所以他接到纲手带着哭音的电话前，还以为打来的是那个该好好呆在医院的人，大概又是计谋得逞的得意语气，还会开几个玩笑，最后会缠着他带上小狗来医院看访。  
他赶往那间医院时，纲手和静音正站在太平间的一具尸体前沉默着。  
就算站在冰冷的太平间门口，隔着那么多人，卡卡西也能认出那一头标志性的樱色头发。上个周时他还曾用手指轻梳过那些发丝，那个时候连发丝都是温暖的女孩，就躺在冰冷冷的太平间沉睡着。  
他沉默地走到泣不成声的两人身边，几乎是麻木地听着医生的叙述。  
他出色得彻底的学生不知从哪里给自己偷来一支氰化钾，藏过了安保的重重视线，就在他们告别之后的第三天，将这支药品注入了自己的静脉。  
旗木卡卡西不会哭，脆弱的那个孩子死在了父亲在他面前自尽的那一天，更不为人知的是，他更少憎恨——除了憎恨他自己以外。  
但是在春野樱的葬礼过后，看着在葬礼结束后也留在原地哭得像个孩子的漩涡鸣人时，他却开始憎恨起春野樱来，只是那么短暂的一瞬，他为了自己想要留住她而提供的那些亲密作呕，是什么时候决定的，在接受他的亲密之前还是之后，还是从一开始，春野樱就像看一个小丑一样看着他表演?  
那些情绪消减得很快，他拍着哭得上气不接下气的鸣人的肩膀，却说不出来一句话。  
春野樱留下的遗嘱里，没有关于他们的任何字句，她只是说自己的遗体要用于捐献，骨灰要扔进海里，不要立任何墓碑。  
她的遗物交到了卡卡西的手上，没有任何主观的，出自她的口的话留了下来，只留下在卡卡西呆在她身边这段时间该服下剂量的药物，用这种事实，春野樱生命的最后一刻也在提醒他：不是你的错，瞧，是我关上了门，因为我累了。谢谢你，曾经尝试帮我。  
待他穿着葬礼上的黑色西装回家，清脆的小狗叫声唤回了他的神智。  
“要试着别为死掉的人活啊，老师。”  
他打算遵守那些约定，于是他没有追问佐助得知消息后异样的沉默，没有告诉鸣人在她生前最后一段时间里说过什么话，做过什么事，也拒绝了他要去春野樱被营救的地址探查消息的任务请求。  
他没有再买过红豆丸子汤，因为不需要，不曾在梦里醒来后洗手，倒是常常被半夜兴奋得睡不着的小狗吵醒，拖着困顿的身体去给他添狗粮，他也不曾常常徘徊在春野樱的墓碑前，因为她没有墓碑，她不想听生者的哀悼与思念，不想以死亡的面目定格在那里，卡卡西倒是每年会去探访春野夫妇的墓地，他们去世时春野樱的战地医生生涯行进不到一半，卡卡西接到了带着浓厚鼻音的女孩打回来的电话，在她赶来前和井野一起帮忙料理了两位的丧事。  
只是有一点，他与一个和春野樱有些相似的女人结婚了。  
在女人穿上白无垢之前，旗木卡卡西都没有意识到这点，直到他看见女人隔着头纱的微笑——嘴角的弧度和眼睛弯起的模样，同春野樱给他的那些微笑如出一辙。  
他伸出手时，仿佛听到很久都不曾听到的，樱的声音：“没关系的哦，老师，不遵守约定的话，说明你终于能为还活着的人生活了。”  
他的手被紧紧握住了，来自莫名的推力，把他推向了有温暖灯光和怀抱的未来。他给予了亲密的吻和拥抱为筹码，没能换回那个女孩的驻足，却在春野樱这里，换到了一双把他推向繁杂俗世的手。  
有谁在风里告别：“老师，再见了。”

THE END

外一篇

这是她呆在这的第五天，沙漠深处不仅是战时的无人区，也是胆大包天的军火商的秘密据点。至于她被抓到这里的原因，是因为他们要救一位伤员。  
用不上特工的直觉她也能知道这位伤员在组织里的地位并不低，否则他们不会在受联合国保护的无国界医生团队里抢人。  
轮班是五小时制的，凌晨三点的轮班那趟的守卫最为宽松，守卫后腰背着一把点三五，手里是自动式机械步枪，打倒守卫并不难，难的是无线电，她该去学学怎么开直升机的，没有直升机的选项把她的方案只能缩减到利用无线电求援。如果旗木卡卡西在这的话，他也许会拍拍她的头说：“樱做得很好了。“  
“可惜还不够啊，老师……”她望着自己的手心低语。  
和她一起被抓来的同伴不知道去了哪里，除了第一次大手术她执意要求协助时看到过他们，之后的几次就再也没见过了，在探寻巡班规律的那天晚上，她听到了尖叫声，远远地，从营地的地底传上来的，因为有着重重叠叠的回声变得更加可怖。  
那是她的病人第一次醒来的时候，有着一头鲜艳红发的男人躺在床上，带着简陋的呼吸面罩，他能醒来已经算奇迹之一，大量的内脏缝合以及枪伤处理，春野樱不想知道他们是从哪里拿到这么多血的，在救人的时候她只把自己当成医生，这是她这两年来学会的。  
“医生吗？”  
在春野樱准备夺门而出时，听到了昏迷一星期的病人的声音。  
“你醒了，那很好，明天的抗生素可以减量了。”春野樱冷静地走回病床旁，检查那些仪表的读数。  
“不用。”男人隔着呼吸面罩的声音不太真切，他用目光示意药品柜，春野樱吸了一口气再打开——是免疫抑制剂。  
“器官不是我的，抗生素不用减量。”男人冷冰冰地说。  
拖着不是自己的器官去枪战啊，这男人冷血的要命。春野樱不禁腹诽，这样毫不在意自己的做法，上一次看到还是在宇智波佐助身上。  
在这个叫蝎的男人醒来前，春野樱的任务还只是做一位医生，但在他醒来后，她还要尽职尽责地当一位不多话的陪聊。  
“春野医生，去十六区看看吧。”有一天她在换药时，这个冷冰冰的男人告诉她。  
“为什么？”她手指的动作停顿了一瞬。蝎没有回答，他现在已经恢复了一定的自理能力，所以他只是抬手让保卫监管着她往指定区域走去。  
十六区是——集中营，春野樱没能忍住呕吐的冲动，被带回病房时她的食道还在为了反流的胃酸感到灼痛。  
“为什么？”她冲上前去几乎把还躺在床上的病人拖下床，蝎用眼神制止了要上来拦截她的守卫。  
杀了他，她可以杀了他，就算她只有随身携带的针管，她也可以——  
“春野医生，你有一双很漂亮的手。”蝎淡淡地点评。  
“要配上敏锐的反应神经，你的手才会这么漂亮，所以你没有被送进那里。“男人的目光漫不经心地打量着握着他衣领的手背，随后警卫上前用电击枪打晕了她。  
春野樱醒来时在牢房，带她出去的守卫换了人，因为他在给她打开锁时叫她：“春野樱。“  
是宇智波佐助的声音，樱呆在那里。  
“佐……佐助君？“  
她听到自己的声音时才发觉她的话里带着颤音，听上去就像从前那个无能的，软弱的女孩一样刺耳。  
宇智波佐助面无表情地往她的衣袖内贴了一块微型通讯器：“通讯器五天后会开启，你自己求助吧。“  
多年未见，佐助君他……好像还是把我当成一个麻烦啊。  
“记住，别做多余的事。“男人的潜台词是不要连累到我，春野樱很能理解，但她不能理解的部分在于“多余的事”，那些拖着残肢被关押在黑暗无比的地下的人，那些前些日子还会笑着给她递来手术刀的同事、朋友，他们也算多余的事吗？只是因为他们是旧时的队友，所以她才成为那个例外吗？  
佐助君，复仇这条路，你还要这样执意的，不回头的走下去吗？  
她被带回病房时，蝎的眼神好像在她的脸上驻足了一会儿，看到她毫不变色的神情，这个从未笑过的男人第一次冲她微笑：“啊，春野医生，之前，你不是医生吧？”  
蝎反常地健谈起来，话题多半是关于她的：“春野医生是怎么来到这里的？是为了什么人吗？”  
“春野医生的生日是在春天吗？”  
“喜欢我的肾吗？是从三个月前你失踪的同事身上取到的，我都很奇怪呢，还会找到这么符合的配型。”  
五天后的凌晨三点，春野樱引燃了药品储藏室的氧气罐，剧烈的爆炸点亮的火光足够引人注目，更何况这里是军火生产地，大部分保卫都集中了过去。  
她没能救下所有人，时间并不足够，尚有行动能力的带着伤者坐上了基地的越野，混在转移资料的队伍中逃离了这地方，十六区到半数时她才被发现，被拷着押送回了一间新的牢房。  
蝎的手臂重度烧伤，她作为唯一一位医生不得不站上手术台手术，被人拿着枪抵着进行手术对她而言已是家常便饭，春野樱有一瞬间庆幸，她还剩下这么一点利用价值得以苟活。  
蝎醒来时对此好像并不意外，他看了一眼绑在腹前的手臂，甚至还笑了笑。  
“樱，是为那些即将死去的人哭吗？”他的声音从春野樱背后传来，春野樱收回注视着窗外灿烂得刺眼的阳光的视线，十六区的人在那里被行刑，她转身平静地和他对视。  
红发的男人又笑了笑：“每次这种时候，春野医生看起来就不像自己了呢。是什么人塑造了你，给你留下这样的印记吗？”  
怎样的印记？  
“好像要成为世界上最好的，最尖锐的武器一样的印记呢。”  
印记吗？是指她在追逐鸣人和佐助时的努力吗？他什么都不清楚，怎么能这样说，这一切明明是她的选择，没有任何人能给她打下印记，没人可以操纵她的生活……  
“是父母留下的吗？”他淡然地问。  
她的父亲母亲，希望她能一直快乐着，不要受那么多的伤，痛苦的时候可以回家找到庇护，是那样爱她的人，好像也询问过她这样的话：“樱，你好像变了，是因为佐助吗？还是特别行动处呢？”  
即使，即使在她辞去职务当一名医生的时候，她的母亲也很难过地感叹：“樱长大了啊，总感觉，不再是我养大的孩子了。”  
春野樱不是不知道，她马上就要错过最后的机会了。基地因为爆炸在准备全线撤离，没了无线电，她可以吸引开守卫，搭上撤离的车辆。  
她的机会近在眼前，只要蝎生命垂危，或者是——死去，她就能够获得这个机会。  
蝎似乎从未察觉她的纠结，只是日复一日不冷不热地和她搭话，直到最后那天晚上，在夜色里，他突然说：“春野医生还没做决定吗？”  
樱发的女人猛地抬头，因为惊讶都没来得及抑制这种暴露自己计划的冲动。  
“在那么多给我做手术的人里，春野医生是最认真的那一个，其余人在看到我移植脏器的痕迹后大多都选择随意治疗，那时候我就知道，春野医生是一个很负责的医生。”  
“叫一个尽职尽责地履行医生职务的人，杀死自己的病人，确实是个很难的决定啊。”  
春野樱沉默着。  
“不如，我来帮你一个忙吧？”他扬了扬手臂，手指捏在注射器的位置。  
“只要我取下注射器，春野医生就不用纠结了。”  
实话，蝎的情况并不客观，取下注射器，没有抗生素的帮助，五个小时内败血症的症状就会开始浮现，病情会很迅速，伴随着不可逆的器官衰竭，他的身体没法再次接受移植，在他昏迷高烧的那一刻，春野樱就能够叫走警卫，实施她的计划。  
“为什么？”她平静地问。  
“樱，好像一直在为别人痛呢，我也想试试有人一辈子打上我的印记，为我痛的感觉。”他的微笑在月光下近似妖冶，春野樱不能明白。  
“所以，要为我痛哦，一辈子都要为我痛。”  
他取下了注射器。  
春野樱就站在原地，蝎好像睡着了一样，但春野樱知道他并没有。没有人去调整注射器的流动，于是那些本该用以维系生命的液体，维持着原有的速度，滴落在地板上。  
嘀，哒，嘀，哒。  
就像下雨一样，可是沙漠不会下雨。  
春野樱必须用尽全力才能抑制自己的本能，直到天色渐明，滴落的液体在过于干燥的空气里蒸发。春野樱上前，用手背触碰蝎的额头，很烫。  
她恍惚地拉开门：“病人开始发烧，情况很危急，要从药品室调用下面的药品。“春野樱将清单毫不客气地拍到其中一位守卫身上。  
“一小时内取不到的话，他必死无疑。“谎言，就算是十分钟内取到，他也会死的。  
这是其中一位守卫才急忙地冲向药品室，等到他的身影消失在走廊，春野樱利落地用门板拍晕了另一位，把他拖到病房里，然后换上了守卫密不透风的防护服和面罩走了出去。  
基地的警报拉响的时候她还未能成功发动汽车，然而有持枪的人拽开了她的车门，她冷静地举起手，摘下自己的头盔。  
“是失踪的平民春野小姐吗？“她听那人这么问。  
得救了……春野樱在归国的航班上接过一杯热茶，但是她感觉自己的一部分已经死去。  
一辈子为他痛……是这个意思吗？她没法再做医生了，因为这双手曾经杀死过病人，在她救人的时候，会不会一直想起那幅画面，她站在窗前，看着男人的生命消失的全经历。  
她迷茫地翻找着自己的行李包，原来用的手机早就被摧毁，只剩下装在必需品里的备份旧手机，她按错了几个键，打开了一条陈旧的视频。  
那是她的父亲在几年前整理家里的DV碟时重录的影像，四岁还是五岁的她在父母的怀里笑着吹蜡烛，她突然惊觉，究竟有多久没看过父母的微笑了。  
她是父母的孩子吗？有让他们快乐过吗？还是像蝎说的，在他们意外去世之前，都还在担心她走上那条不属于她的，别人的道路，觉得她的模样陌生得彻底呢？  
看着往来的人群，春野樱发现自己的未来好像消失了。  
她不能再做一个医生，也没有父母让她再做一个孩子，她执着地追寻的道路早就被她放弃了，那两个人，好像一开始就是没了她会更好。  
只剩下了那个红发男人的声音：“为我痛吧，一辈子都为我痛吧。“  
在想起蝎的名字，痛意却消减了的那个清晨，春野樱割开了自己的手腕。


End file.
